Till the Sun Sets
by Forever Evil
Summary: Serenity Temptate is a new girl at Hogwarts, and holds everyone's attention. She notices how shy some of the boys are around her and decides to have some fun. Hermione seems jealous of her, but Ron and Harry don't take any notice. What will happen?


A/N: This is my first story, please tell me what you think! It might not be so good, so it is one shot.

Serenity looked around her bare room once more, taking in every detail. The white washed walls, the oak wood floor, the four-poster bed and the ceiling made to look like it is snowing in her room that she would be away from for so long. Serenity Temptate was spending her last day at home before heading off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The sad part was she never really had a home, nothing ever felt right. She was always thrown from one wizarding family to another, never blending in with her surroundings. Serenity was an orphan, and had been to schools like Hogwarts all over the world, India, Australia, America, and the North Pole. She missed her friends from all of them, but she was sure they didn't miss her.

_They have probably all forgotten about me_. _Every school I have been to I always make friends and enemies, but I am always the foreigner. What will make this school any different?_ Serenity thought to herself as she finished packing all her things in her many suitcases.

At her last school in Australia, Val Hallah, Serenity was loved by all. Of course there were those jealous of her beauty and charm, but the love of her was much too powerful to do any visible damage. She was a quiet girl who always got good grades. She smiled wherever she went and almost always had a trail of guys behind her.

Serenity looked into the mirror by her door and watched her reflection beam. Her green-brown eyes sparkled from behind small strands of her shining gold-brown hair. Her radiant skin was flawless. Her feather like lips were light and airy, never tired of stretching into a smile. She always smelled of vanilla and mango, an odd combination, but made her all the more special. Simply put, Serenity was perfect. She was too modest to admit it, although other students took the liberty of telling her over and over again. It was quite humorous really.

Serenity lost track of time, thinking of her new school and what was awaiting her. She was so deeply involved in her thoughts she hardly noticed her foster mother come running in the door.

"Serenity, are you all right?" Her mother, Lila, asked. "I called you several times for dinner but you didn't answer me. I thought something was wrong."

"No mum, nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about school. I'm sorry, it won't happen again," Serenity flushed. She hoped she hadn't made her new mother angry already, she couldn't bear to leave. To her surprise, Lila just smiled. Lila noticed her daughter's shocked face and laughed. "It is quite alright, you just scared me, is all. Come along now, it's dinner time," Lila explained, still smiling and headed to the dining room. Serenity silently followed.

They reached the dining room and a wonderful smell floated over them. It smelled of fresh baked ginger bread cookies and something else that she couldn't quite place, but it might have been an illusion, because no where on the grand oakwood dining table did she see any muggle cookies. What she saw was much more amazing.

There on the table was the biggest feast Serenity's sparkling eyes have ever seen. Laid out in front of her was steaming mashed potatoes, baked potatoes, potato salad, scalloped potatoes, every type of chicken, turkey, ham, and even goose imaginable. There were many types of different salads and soups, there was bread, butter, and so much more. There was cold, refreshing pumpkin juice and natural fresh spring water. All Serenity could do was stare open mouthed at all the food. Then it hit her. The fragrance she couldn't place earlier was Heaven. All of this glory laid out on the table gave off an amazing scent, one that would raise any sobbing person's spirit. A scent that gave a situation that seemed hopeless another chance.

"Did you do all this?" Serenity asked quite foolishly, her mouth still hanging open. _Of course she did, who else would do it, the Dark Lord? _She said to herself.

Lila just smiled. "I had a little help," She said, winking at her house elf Dustfinger. Dustfinger proudly puffed out his chest. He was a small little fellow, with big round eyes, and pointed ears as big as his head. He wore a pale blue t-shirt that was much too big for him, but he wore it like a king wears a crown.

"Well, are you just going to stand there gaping or are you going to help us eat all of this?" Lila said, jokingly shoving Serenity out of her trance. Serenity took a seat across from Lila and began to scoop some mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"It all looks very delicious," Serenity said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yes, well I think my new daughter deserves the best meal before she goes off to school," Her foster mother said, grinning broadly. "So, did you get all of your school things at Diagon Alley? If you forgot something we can make a last minute trip."

Serenity nodded. "I am pretty sure I got everything," she pulled out her list of materials. " I have a wand, I have an owl, I bought all the books," her eyes wandered down the list until the reached dress robes at the bottom. Serenity furiously blushed, remembering what happened when she went to buy her school robes at Madam Colt's Robes and Things.

Lila noticed the pink in her daughter's flawless cheeks and raised her eyebrows. "Something you would like to share?" she asked, stifling a laugh.

Serenity flushed deeper at her mother's comment. "No, nothing." She replied a little too quickly, remembering that day.

Flashback-

"Serenity dear, I am going to go to the bank to get some money. Are you going to be okay getting your robes fitted by yourself?" Lila called, a look of concern masking her pale face.

Serenity smiled warmly back at her. "I'll be fine, she paused. "Mum," Lila visibly relaxed and returned the smile, as she headed off to Gringotts.

The new girl faced the robe store and walked inside, only to slam into a firm figure. "Oof," she exclaimed, falling on her arse. br br

"Hey! Watch where you're going you-" The figure Serenity bumped into suddenly stopped, looking down. The stranger held out his hand for her to take. "I don't think we have had the pleasure of meeting," he said. "I, am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," He finished in a very James Bondish sort of way.

"Serenity Temptate," she said, taking his hand, which was warm. Their eyes locked and they stood there blocking the door was as if hypnotized, hands still intertwined. They were two complete opposites. Her green-brown eyes, his grey-blue slates. Her golden brown hair hung limp and loose, his platinum silver hair perfectly placed around his grey eyes. Her colorful complexion and his pale face. They greatly contrasted. But at the same time they belonged together. They were like two pieces of a puzzle, you couldn't complete the puzzle without the missing piece. This is how it was with Draco and Serenity. It was destiny. They were brought back to reality and broke apart, stepping back gasping. Serenity blushed, looking away. "I have to go. Nice meeting you see you at school," Draco said quickly, flashing Serenity a smile before rushing out of the door. _I think I have made my first friend…_ She thought.

End Flashback-

"Serenity? A-are you all right?" Lila asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "Your eyes were practically glazed over and you weren't talking, it was creeping me out."

"Oh, I'm okay, I was just thinking. Sorry I scared you," she replied.

"It's quite alright," They ate the rest of their meal in silence.

"I think I will go to my room now, thankyou for the delicious meal. Do you need help clearing?" Serenity asked, getting up.

"Oh no, I'm magic, remember?" she smirked. "You go finish packing, and I'll be up in a little bit to see if I can help with anything," With a wave of her wand, the table of empty dishes and goblets was clear as it was before dinner.

Serenity headed up the two flights of stairs to her room, not old enough to apparate up there. By the time she got to her room, she was too tired to do anything but sleep, but instead she got out her muggle CD player and went over her school list once more, reading the list over and over in her mind_. Wand, owl… Owl! That reminds me, I have to feed Hydra. I should let her out…_ Serenity reluctantly got up and walked over to her deep black tawny owl she named Hydra. "Hello my baby, do you want to go out and hunt?" she softly cooed. Hydra hooted and jumped around as a reply. "I take that as a yes," Serenity said laughing. She opened the cage door and watched silently as her owl flew through the open window and into the night, searching for innocent and unsuspecting prey.

She heard a faint knock on her door and called come in. "Hello Serenity. I see you have been going over your list again, that's good. I wanted to talk to you about leaving for school tomorrow. I will take you to King's Cross at 10:00 in the morning, so you can go through Platform 9 3/4 and board the Hogwarts Express and get your self settled okay?" Lila said all in one breath. Serenity was still trying to comprehend what it was she said.

"So Platform 9 3/4, is that like a platform barrier between the muggle train station and the wizard train station?

"That is exactly what it is! The barrier is the wall between platforms 9 and 10. You've been through a platform barrier before right?" Serenity nodded in response. "I'll be with you the whole time. You should get some sleep, you've got a big day tomorrow," Lila kissed her daughter's forehead and headed for the door.

"Mum?" she stopped her mother, "Thanks. For everything."

Lila smiled, turning out the light. "Good night sweetie."

Serenity changed into her silk pajamas and climbed into bed. She soon fell asleep dreaming of a certain platinum haired boy.

A/N: Please review! This first chapter is mostly about Serenity, so is the whole story almost... xD

If you don't understand anything, put it in the review or email me. Thanx!


End file.
